


前夜

by RambleMoon (deardeer)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Narcissism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeer/pseuds/RambleMoon
Summary: 梗自olay身体乳广告战肖水仙，黑衣肖战x白衣小赞





	前夜

收工时已经很晚了，肖战换上自己的白T，顶着未卸的妆发直接上了保姆车。

“哥，蛋糕帮你买好了。”副驾驶上的助理回头对他说，“在后面，你下车记得拿。”

肖战点头：“谢谢你，辛苦了。”

“不过明天还有拍摄，太晚吃东西的话会水肿。”助理有些不放心。

“放心，不是我吃。”肖战眼睛弯起，笑容照亮了带着倦容的脸。

打开家门，温暖的光线便迫不及待地拥了上来。

肖战小心翼翼地放轻脚步走进客厅，果不其然看到白色的一团软绵绵地蜷缩在沙发一角。

“宝宝？”肖战俯下身，轻轻抚摸着小赞柔软的发丝。“我回来了。”

小赞睁开眼睛，左右转了转，愣怔地盯着眼前的高大身影，好一会儿才坐起身来，一边张开双臂一边哑哑地开口道：“这么晚呀？好辛苦...”

肖战抱住小赞，埋首在他的颈窝里深吸了一口带着暖融融清香的空气，拉长了调子撒娇道：“想你了。”

“我也想哥哥。”小赞软嘟嘟的脸颊贴在肖战的耳边，小声嘟哝道。“我都17个小时没有见到你了。”

“啊，那真是好长好长的一段时间呀，辛苦小赞了。”肖战抱着树袋熊小赞站起来，柔声哄他。“好晚了现在，宝宝先上床睡觉了好不好？”

小赞摇摇头，跪在沙发上搂着肖战不放手：“我睡了好几个小时了我不困了。”

“那宝宝现在想干什么？”

“哥哥你累吗？”小赞转转眼珠，发问道。

“一点点。”肖战笑着揉了揉小赞的发顶。

小赞放开肖战，自己乖乖穿好了海绵宝宝的拖鞋。

“走啦，去睡觉。”小赞忽略了肖战冲他伸出的手，又一次贴在了哥哥身上。

肖战失笑，只得拖着背后那个几乎和自己一样高的长腿挂件往卧室走。

“嘿！”小赞压着肖战倒向柔软的大床，恶作剧地冲着哥哥的耳朵吹气。

下一秒，形势倒转。肖战颇有技巧地一拧身，反过来将小赞压在了床上。小赞愣愣地维持着双手举在耳边的动作，看着黑豹一样的哥哥，脱口而出道：“好帅哦...”

“嗯？”肖战垂下眸子，目光悬在小赞柔软的嘴唇上不肯挪动。

小赞咧嘴笑了，露出整齐的小白牙，十分诚恳地称赞道：“哥哥真的好好看呀。”

“小笨蛋。”他忍不住咬了一口小白兔，一手从卫衣下摆探进去，掐住了小赞柔软的侧腰。

“不不不是说该睡了吗。”小赞抖了抖，磕磕巴巴道。

“宝宝不是说自己睡了好几个小时已经不困了吗？”肖战反问道。

小赞蹬着腿，奋力往上扑腾。

肖战低笑一声，轻而易举制住了小赞的挣扎。

“既然不困，那我们就来做点别的事情。”

肖战今天梳了个背头，平素那种温柔的气质像是一起被收束住了，精细描画过的眼角眉梢更是平添几分锐利。小赞看着这个有几分陌生的肖战，忍不住吞了下口水。

“硬了？”肖战了然，伸手覆上小赞的胯间，轻轻揉了揉。

小赞喘了一声，手忙脚乱地抓住肖战的手腕。

“放手，自己把裤子脱了。”肖战盯着他，直接命令道。

小赞涨红了脸，声音微不可闻：“不...不要了吧。”

“听话，宝宝。”

小赞躺在枕头上，一手握成拳塞在自己嘴边，心里暗骂自己鬼迷心窍不争气。

裤子是他自己脱的，腿是肖战分开的，鸡鸡是...自己硬起来的。

“啊...”小赞带着哭腔呻吟起来，脚趾蜷缩，抓皱了脚下的床单。

肖战跪在他腿间，除了几缕额发散落，浑身上下整整齐齐。他一手按住小赞的腿根，一手在后穴中慢慢探索。

小赞已经被打开了，穴口乖顺地含着肖战的手指，被体温融化的润滑不断淌出来，弄得他的股沟一片濡湿，粘腻的水声在安静的卧室里像是被放大了十倍。

“乖，屁股再抬起来一点。”肖战轻车熟路地摸到那块微凸的腺体，隔着肠壁轻轻一按，就把小赞欺负得哭了出来。

小赞哽咽着沉腰，把肉嘟嘟的屁股整个暴露在了哥哥面前。刚刚被拍打掐拧过的臀尖还泛着可怜兮兮的红，可惜艳色仍逊了那处时常被疼爱的小口几分。

肖战勾弄着手指，漫不经心地问小赞：“宝宝今天想自己射吗？”

小赞一低头就能看见自己那根直挺挺竖着的阴茎，不能纾解的欲念将他逼得几欲发狂，但他对上哥哥黑沉沉的眼睛，心尖忍不住一颤，嗫嚅着把那句该自己回答的话挤了出来：“想要哥哥把我...把我操、操...到尿。”

“好乖。”肖战贴上来吻他，小赞带着鼻音哼了一声，乖乖张开嘴巴，伸出舌尖和肖战交缠。

肖战的气息渐重，原本温柔的动作也逐渐带上了一点掠食般的暴戾，小赞被他吻得几乎喘不过气来，慌乱地拍打着他的脊背。

肖战恋恋不舍地放开小赞，在他微翘的湿润上唇上轻轻咬了一口。

“今天从后面好不好？”肖战吮吻着小赞的锁骨，含糊不清道。

小赞了然，翻身背对肖战，分开双腿，屁股高高翘起，两手掐着挺翘的臀瓣掰开，露出中间已经准备好的湿润穴口。

他听见解开皮带和拉链的金属碰撞声，漂亮的肩胛骨忍不住缩了一下。

“别怕，我们慢慢来。”灼热的掌心覆上来，摸小猫似的捏了捏他的后颈皮，继而一路下滑，顺着微凹的脊沟抚摸，最终按在了左侧浅浅的腰窝上。

硬热的性器贴上小赞的后穴，在穴口的软肉处试探似的戳弄，几次那硕大的龟头已经顶开了微缩的肌肉，下一秒却又顺着股沟滑开了，也不知是慈悲还是残忍。

“进来...哥哥进来。”小赞被吊了半天，终于忍不住开口请求。

“嗯，听宝宝的。”肖战从善如流地应道，他的声音温柔得让人骨头都酥了，下身的动作却像伏击已久、骤然发动的猎豹，长驱直入地破开收缩的穴口，直接插进了温暖的内襞。

小赞尖叫一声，整张脸都埋进了蓬松的枕头里，生理泪水从眼角溢出。

“怎么咬的那么紧呢？”肖战啧了一声，继续往前一撞，小赞十指扣紧，把自己的屁股捏出了鲜红的指头印。

内里的软肉一时难以适应这种粗暴的进攻，痉挛着退拒着入侵者，反而把那根粗热的鸡巴吮得欲仙欲死。

肖战拍拍小赞的手背，示意他放开，自己接管了那两瓣手感上佳的屁股。他掐着小赞的臀肉，把阴茎退出些许，开始有节奏的挺弄。

毕竟早就被操得熟了，适应片刻之后，食髓知味的穴口便热情地含住粗大的性器，随着抽插的动作不住收缩吸吮。

肖战倒吸一口气，爽得头皮发麻，手上用力，把水蜜桃似的臀瓣掰得更开。他下身的耻毛很浓密，甚至顺着小腹都长了一线，粗硬的毛发扎在敏感的穴口，小赞感觉像是噼里啪啦地过了电。

他长长地呻吟一声，忍不住去摸自己晃来晃去的勃起的阴茎。

“嗯？”肖战深深地挺进去，忽然顿住动作。

小赞只得将手按在自己的小腹上，讨好似地揉了揉，声音又软又黏：“哥哥...你现在在这儿。”

肖战闻言便觉一股电流顺着尾椎冲上头顶，几乎溜走的理智虽知不可能，但那根钉在小赞体内的鸡巴却激动得又膨胀了几分，龟头处甚至有一种奇异的酥麻感——像是小赞真用手隔着柔软的肚皮摸到了一般。

肖战掐着小赞软下去的腰，每一次都干得又深又狠。他抵着小赞的前列腺不住顶弄，把身下人搞得又哭又叫，腿软得几乎跪不住。

终于，在一声几乎破音的呻吟后，小赞抽搐着射得床单上到处都是，高潮的快感混着疲惫和虚脱瞬间蔓延全身，小赞关节一软，整个人猛地扑在床上。

肖战却没有大发慈悲地放过他，依旧凶狠地操弄着，囊袋拍在小赞的屁股上，啪啪的响声听得人眼红耳热。

“呜呜...哥哥...我不要了，好...好难受。”小赞哽咽着侧过脸，嘴巴被他自己咬得一片血红。“哥哥射吧好不好，射給小赞...射在小赞里面。”

肖战喘着气，一口咬住小赞的颈侧，含混道：“那宝宝要含好，不许流出来。”

小赞头昏脑涨，脸都哭花了，只得胡乱点头：“嗯嗯，我听话...小赞屁股很乖的...”

肖战死死按住小赞的腰背，又猛干了十几下，才猛地泄在了小赞温暖的深处。

待他拔出半软的阴茎，已经半睡过去的小家伙竟真的本能地收紧了后穴，将哥哥的礼物好好地留在了自己的身体里。

“真乖。”肖战抱住浑身汗湿的小赞，轻柔地烙下一个吻。


End file.
